WCW
by Willow Edmond
Summary: When Renee and May realize they both have the night off, they decide to have a little WCW party. Dean and Dolph think they're talking about watching old PPV's. Sorry, boys, but WCW isn't taking about wrestling, at least not in this case.
1. Chapter 1

**May Devany Parker is my original character.**

 **WCW**

Renee and May had hit it off back when May was at NXT. May had the utmost respect for Renee, admiring how hard she worked, and how she had managed to earn the respect of almost everyone, from wrestlers to management. Renee, in return admired May for her dedication to wrestling and her determination not to be typecast into the "woman-child" role that was originally pushed onto her, due to her small stature. At five feet tall, May was two inches shorter than AJ, and it seemed like everyone thought she should become AJ 2.0, right down to suggesting she should remove the tiny braids she wore her hair in and wear pigtails instead.

When talent relations and everyone kept trying to push her into the roll of "Cute little thing, how does she do it?" May was devastated. She wanted so hard to be a team player, wanted to be willing to take on any roll they wanted her to be in, but this was too much.

It was Renee who had noticed how unhappy May was in this role, Renee who stepped forward and bucked popular opinion by saying that to make May the new AJ was just a bad idea. "She's tiny, but everything tiny isn't cute and immature," Renee argued. "Look at her! She's got high flying moves thanks to the gymnastics, but she's also got some serious muscle. She's a tiny little powerhouse. She's like a little ferret or a shrew or something. Small, but powerful. We should run with that. This little thing who can wipe the floor with anyone you throw at her. "

When it was pointed out that on the microphone, May's voice and attitude was pleasant, even nice, Renee agreed. "That's part of the beauty of it all," she explained. "You've got this little... _badger_ of a girl, _in the ring_. She doesn't take it from anyone, and gives until her and her opponent have nothing left. Yet, outside the ring, she's just this really nice woman. She's a custom made role model for kids and the beauty is that thanks to her huge family, she's very comfortable around kids. Since kids are the future audience, I'd be promoting that. We've got Cena for the boys to emulate, why not May for the girls? Let the other girls be the bitchy divas, let May be the one that only cares about the wrestling. Not the games, the wrestling."

She kept fighting for May until they listened and it worked. May had always been pretty much a face, but no one ever suggested pigtails or pretty little outfits ever again. May had been grateful to Renee for going to bat for her, and gratitude had turned to friendship as the two of them worked together and got to know each other better.

So, it was not surprising to find the four of them, May, Dolph, Renee and Dean sitting in catering together one late afternoon, before a house show. Dean and Dolph were discussing their upcoming match that night. Since Dean was now a heel, he was in a rather heated rivalry with Dolph, so the four of them had been spending more time together.

May was alternating between talking to Renee and studying the schedule for the show that night. "I'm doing the meet and greet," May said, frowning. "We have a huge group of kids coming from a local military support group. Kids who have either lost a parent or close family member in active service, or kids who have a parent serving out of the country."

"Why are you frowning?" Dolph asked, focusing his attention away from Dean for a moment. "That's right up your alley."

"I know," May said, her frown lessening, but not fading away completely. "It's not being with the kids, it's the fact that I'm not in the show tonight." She paused and sighed. "I'm not even in the back up group." Certain wrestlers were always expected to stick around for the show, just in case of an emergency that would involve changing around matches.

Dolph and Dean said nothing, knowing there wasn't much they _could_ say. It was a fact that there was limited time for Divas even in the house shows, compared to the guys. While things had gotten better in the last few years, there still seemed to be too many times when Divas were just doing good will and PR work instead of wrestling. And while May didn't mind doing those things, her love was wrestling and she was always disappointed when she wasn't in the show.

"You aren't the only one with the night off," Renee said, smiling. "I've got a couple interviews to do that will be shown on the titantron tonight, but that'll be done before the show starts. After that, I'm going to be free."

May's slight frown quickly turned up into a grin, a mischievous look coming to her eyes. "Are you thinking-" she began.

"WCW!" both women finished in unison.

Dolph and Dean looked at each other, then back at the women, puzzled expressions on their face.

"Do we do room service or go out?" May asked.

"Oh, let's go all the way!" Renee suggested. "There's got to be a place around here that will have what we want." She picked up her phone and began tapping the screen. May did the same. "And the nice thing is that odds are, anyone who recognizes us will be at the show, so we won't have to worry about fans mobbing us."

"Perfect," May agreed.

Again, Dolph and Dean looked at each other. "WCW?" Dolph questioned to Dean.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe they're going to watch the old Pay Per Views?" he suggested. "We all have the network, they're all there."

"Yeah, and we don't even have to pay nine ninety-nine a month," Dolph said, his voice deadpan. When the network first came out, everyone quickly got bored with how often they had been expected to shill it. "But, how are they going to watch it if they go out?"

"Renee has a lap top and they both have tablets," Dean said. "Maybe they'll bring them along?"

"If the point is to watch WCW, why would they want to go out?" Dolph pondered. He looked over at May and Renee who were swapping their phones back and forth, comparing bars. "Hey," he interrupted, "Why are you going to go out if you're going to watch World Championship Wrestling?"

That earned him a look of puzzlement from both women, then May laughed. _God, I love her laugh,_ Dolph thought. They had been dating for two months now, if you could call getting together at catering, watching movies in their hotel rooms after shows, and trying to duck out for the occasional restaurant meal, dating. But they were making it work. Dolph wasn't sure if it was because the relationship was still so new that it had that fresh feeling to it, or if it was because it was on its way to becoming serious. He had been fairly friendly with May since she had been brought up from NXT, even when she was dating Seth Rollins, but he still found so many of things about her charming. Her smile, her laugh, the way she wore her waist length black hair in hundreds, maybe even thousands of tiny braids, all with tiny beads at the end that clicked together whenever she shook her head.

"WCW doesn't stand for World Championship Wrestling," May said, still laughing.

"Yes it does," Dean said, looking at her.

"Not in our case," Renee said, grinning at Dean. "In our case it stands for-"

"Wine, Cheese, and Whine!" both woman said, in unison.

As was becoming way too common this afternoon, Dolph and Dean looked at each other again, then back to the women. "Wine, cheese and wine?" Dean asked. "Are you ladies saying you're going to get drunk, eat cheese and then get even more drunk?" His head tipped slightly to one side as he asked, looking as if he might not mind the idea of Renee getting completely hammered. He had seen her tipsy more than once, and often those tipsy times had ended up being pretty interesting for both of them, including one time where, at _her_ suggestion, they decided to watch one of the adult only channels available in their hotel room.

Upon seeing a particularly athletic performance from the lead actor and actress, also involving a hotel room and a coat rack bolted to the wall, Renee rolled her eyes and scornfully shouted at the TV in a slightly slurred, drunk voice, "big deal, _I_ could do that!"

"Really?" Dean asked, immediately interested.

"Sure!" Renee said, nodding to bring further emphasis to her words. "Easy! C'mon, I'll _prove_ it!"

And she did. Twice as a matter of fact. The next day, when she was sober, she had been mortified, she and Dean hadn't been dating that long, and she was still a little shy about things, but Dean assured her that any time she wanted to try it again, he would guarantee, beyond the shadow of doubt, that he would be up for it, in more ways than one.

"Well, alcohol is part of it, and a big part at that," Renee said, "But the second whine isn't the drink."

"W- _H_ -I-N-E," May spelled out, grinning.

"We get some good wine, order horrible, cheese filled appetizers and then bitch and complain about everything that's bothering us," Renee explained. "Think of it as therapy, but our co-pays go to bartenders and waitresses because we're take the DIY approach."

Dolph and Dean looked at each other for a moment, as was becoming way too much of a habit during this conversation, then back at the women. "I have the feeling our ears are going to be burning all night," Dolph said, grinning. Dean nodded in agreement with him.

"Nah, not burning," May said, her eyes glittering in amusement, "but I can't guarantee they won't _itch_ a bit."

"Figures," Dean said, snorting. "While we're out earning the bread, the ladies are going to be spending it and complaining about us."

"Hey, I earn my own money, hotshot," Renee said, a look of mock-upset on her face. "And if I want to spend it on wine and nachos, I will!"

"Er, _do_ you have any complaints?" Dolph asked, looking at May, surprised at how nervous he felt, asking the question.

May smiled. "You worry too much," she said, which really wasn't a direct answer. Dolph also noticed her smile was rather enigmatic.

* * *

The bar the two women chose was called Sunset Cypress, and they chose it for two reasons. First, the name indicated that this was not the type of place WWE fans were likely to hang out. The second was that the place had excellent Yelp reviews, many of them raving about the bar appetizers, the loaded nachos in particular. A look at their website told them the place was nice, without being fancy, and looked to be more of a place where people might meet for drinks and conversations, not a place where people went to try to hook up, or to listen to loud music. They did have live music on the weekends, but during the week the only music came from a Jukebox that was at a volume where you could still have a conversation with the people you were with.

The place had nice, semicircle booths, large enough for four people, five if you all loved each other very much, and tables big enough to hold drinks, tiny plates, and at least one majorly huge appetizer in the middle. But the semicircular structure also meant that two people could sit at the ends and not feel like they were taking up major real estate.

Being a Thursday, the place was quiet, but not dead. A few other groups of people were there, coworkers at local office buildings from the looks of it. They had gone early to the place, wanting to make sure they would be finished by early, just in case the place attracted a later party crowd. Also, Renee wanted to make sure she would be back around the same time Dean was done with the show. Normally, if they had both done the show, she and Dean, possibly even the four of them, might have gone out together, but Dean told her that she could be the party animal tonight, and he would go back to their hotel room, maybe raid the mini bar, and wait for her.

"I think Dean wants me to know he's a good boyfriend," Renee said, as they settled into their table. "So I don't talk about him too much."

"You rarely do complain about him," May observed, "More about his fans."

Renee sighed and was about to answer, when the waitress, a wholesome, blonde hair, blue eye college girl from the looks of her, her long hair skimmed back in a high ponytail, came over to take their order. If she recognized either of them, she gave no sign. She earned even extra brownie points with both women, by enthusiastically letting them know that their liquor distributor was heavily pushing a new and delicious Cava, and had given the place a fantastic price on several cases and those savings were being passed on to the consumer. They could get an entire bottle for the price of three glasses of their usual wines.

While sparkling wine wasn't something May usually thought of going with loaded nachos, she figured it was worth a try. "You know we'll drink it," she remarked to Renee.

"Oh yes," Renee said, nodding, "We certainly will."

When their waitress ("I'm Mandy, and I'll be taking care of you, tonight!") left to place their order, May looked at Renee. "I don't know why some of Dean's fans are so nasty to you," she remarked, going back to the subject. "You and Dean are so cute together and it's so obvious you're happy."

Renee sighed. "Yeah, a lot of fans are happy for us, that's true, but the ones that aren't? _Really_ aren't. And they've said some pretty horrible things to me."

"I know," May said, nodding in sympathy. "It's nasty, it's like they think they own Dean or something."

"They really do," Renee agreed. "And a few of them aren't playing with a full deck. I mean, I'm not making fun of mental illness, I'm really not, but some of them..." her voice trailed off, preferring not to say.

"That might be why they're attracted to Dean in the first place," May pondered. She didn't get a chance to finish her through right away, because Mandy had returned with an ice bucket on a stand, their Cava, and two glasses. With brisk, perky, efficiency, she used a towel to safely pop the cork, then poured each of them a glass.

"Fancy," May remarked.

Mandy grinned, showing a set of perfectly sized, perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth. "If you're going to do it, do it right," she told them, as she poured them each a glass. Both women took a sip and told her it was fine. Mandy's grin broadened and she told them their nachos would be up soon. Then she left to take care of her other tables.

"They're attracted to Dean because they're crazy?" Renee asked, going back to the subject.

"Yeah," May nodded, taking another sip of the Cava. It was actually rather tasty. "Dean's the lunatic fringe, maybe they think he'll understand them."

"He's not crazy," Renee muttered. "He's sweet, he's nice, he's enthusiastic about things, but he's not crazy. That's just an act."

"I'm not saying he is crazy," May said gently. "I'm just saying that perhaps they think he is and therefore, they'll understand them better." She shook her head, "think about it, Renee, a balanced person wouldn't say some of the things they've said to you, tweeted to you and about you. I don't think it's _you_ they have an objection to, it's that you are dating _Dean_."

"Yeah, I agree," Renee said. "Although some folks are way too in to our relationship and constantly want me to post pictures of Dean and I." She picked up her glass and drained about half of it in one gulp. "Hey, this _is_ good!"

"Careful, girlfriend, that ain't soda-pop," May said, grinning.

"We're not driving, are we?" Renee retorted and both girls laughed. They could have taken a rental car, but on the off chance that they did get a little too intoxicated, it had seemed easier to just get a cab.

May took the bottle out of the ice bucket and topped off their glasses. "Good point." She put the bottle back and took a sip, "I hope those nachos come soon. We're doing the whine and the wine, but we need the cheese!"

Almost as if May's words were magic, Mandy came over to the table with a huge plate, a literal tower of corn chips, covered with taco beef, jalapeno peppers, re-fried beans, lettuce, and black olives. She placed it on the table with a fluorish, also putting down individual plates and two ramekin cups, one containing sour cream, the other, salsa. "Enjoy!" she said. "Can I get you anything else?"

"We'll probably need another bottle of Cava in a bit," May said, eying the nachos hungrily.

Renee laughed. "You and your nachos," She commented, as Mandy left and May helped herself to a chip smothered with cheese, beef and re-fried beans.

"They are _so_ good," May said, taking a bite, then closing her eyes as if in total bliss. "How could anyone not love nachos? Seriously?"

"Not exactly the healthiest thing for you," Renee said, grinning, as she helped herself to a chip that wasn't nearly as loaded as May's was.

"Sure they are!" May said. "Look, we have grains in the chips, protein in the beef and the beans. Calcium in the cheese, veggie stuff in the lettuce. This might be natures perfect food!"

At this both women laughed. May reached for the sour cream and scooped a generous portion on her plate. "Hey, even more calcium!"

The serious talking stopped after that, in favor of making a dent in the pile of loaded nachos in front of them and both women came to the agreement that every five star Yelp review was well earned, just for the nachos. They had another bottle of cava brought to the table and for a bit, talked about casual things.

It wasn't until they were half way into their second bottle and the nacho tower was half way finished that May frowned and bit her lower lip. "Uh-oh," Renee said, feeling the effects of the cava, "you have that look on your face."

"What look?" May asked, tipping her head to the side.

"Like you want to take advantage of the whine part of the night," Renee said, lifting her glass, "And not this wine."

May smiled briefly, then frowned again. "Renee, honest opinion here, am I attractive?"

Renee stared at her. "Are you asking me out?" she said, which caused the two girls to burst into laughter. "Because I think Dean would object."

"What if we let him watch?" May wiggled her eyebrows.

"He'd want to do more than watch," Renee said with a smirk, "Dean's a hands-on type of guy. Besides, wouldn't Dolph object?"

"I don't know," May said, her voice serious.

Renee's expression grew serious as well. "May, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked. "You and Dolph have been practically inseparable the last couple months, or at least as inseparable as you can be in this business. Everyone has you marked as a couple."

"No one has written any fanfiction about us," May said, suddenly grinning again. "You're never officially a couple until people write fanfiction about you."

Renee laughed. "It's no big thrill. Most of the fanfiction where Dean and I are a couple, I end up being a horrible witch who gets dumped for some girl the author made up, who is just perfect."

"Yeah, I never got that," May said, frowning. "Why bother with having Dean or Roman or whoever with a girl if the plan is to dump her like a rock for the author's made up woman? Why not just make her single from the get go? It's all supposed to be fiction, right?"

"I think they think it makes the story more authentic," Renee said, taking a sip of her wine. "I'm sure there were stories where Seth broke up with you."

May shook her head. "Nope." She took a gulp of her wine. "At least as far as I know, there's never been a fanfic with me and Seth, even one where he dumped me. There are hundreds with Seth and Donna. Some she gets dumped, some he gets dumped. Sometimes they stay together for a bazillion years and have a hundred babies. But me? Meh, they ignore me."

"I don't believe that!" Renee said, shaking her head.

"I saw one fanfiction with me," May said, grinning. "Daniel Bryan left Brie for me, and he and I went and started a Llama farm in Colorado."

"You're making that up!" Renee said, bursting out laughing. "You _have_ to be making that up!"

"No!" May said, unable to resist laughing, "I swear to god, we raise llamas and I make 100% llama yarn sweaters and sell them on the internet!"

" _No!"_ Renee coughed she was laughing so hard and took a swallow of wine to stop it. "I don't believe you!"

"It's true!" May protested. "It's called Love and Llamas! I'm not kidding! It's almost 200 chapters of me, Daniel, and a bunch of llamas!"

"Oh, don't tell me you and Daniel Bryan are getting freaky with the llamas!" Renee said, bursting into a fresh round of laughter.

"No!" May shook her head mock fiercely. "We _love_ our llamas! We're not perverts! Although we did have a sweet, romantic session of love making in some freshly shorn llama fleeces."

"Oh my god!" Renee shrieked with laughter. "Was it gross?"

May shook her head. "Actually, for getting it on in a bunch of likely filthy llama fleeces, it was pretty romantic. Nothing pushing past the teen rating, to be honest." She took a sip of her wine, then her eyes went wide and she started speaking in a high, young girlish voice, "we had worked so hard sheering the llamas all afternoon and we just looked at each other, the love we had for each other just... _spilling_ out of our eyes! The next thing we knew it, our passion would not be denied, so we wrapped our arms around each other, kissed and fell into the fleece! Then the scene changed, it's six months later, I'm pregnant with twins and Danny and I know that was when they were conceived. I guess our sex life is so sparse that it wasn't hard to do the math."

By this point, Renee was slamming her hand on the table, she was laughing so hard. May was giggling, but obviously didn't find it quite as funny as Renee did. She took the bottle of wine out of the ice bucket and topped off their glasses. "Honestly, except that it's ridiculous, it's almost sweet in a way."

"No down and dirty sex for May!" Renee said, through giggles, picturing the scene in her mind, even though she wasn't sure she even wanted to. "Instead, you get to make sweet, beautiful, love, in shorn llama fleece!"

"Yeah," May said, and her laughter stopped completely.

Renee choked back her laughter and looked at May. "This is bothering you, isn't it?" she asked, taking a sip of her drink. "It's only fanfiction!"

"No, the fanfiction doesn't bother me," May admitted, taking a swallow of her own drink. "Heck, I wrote one myself when I was younger and I think Grace and Kim, two of my sister write it, or at least they did at one point. It's not the _idea_ of fanfiction that bothers me. I mean, it makes the product more enjoyable to some, and in the long run, that's a good thing for us."

"Then what _is_ bothering you?"

May took a drink from her glass. "I think what bothers me is that I project some image to people of a perpetual virgin or something. Or, the worst I'd ever do is make sweet love to my husband, only after being legally wed, that I'd never be the type to get my freak on."

Renee smiled and patted May's arm sympathetically. "There are far worse fates," she commented. "There's nothing wrong with being seen as a good girl."

"Oh, I don't mind if my _mother_ thinks I'm a sweet, innocent girl. I don't mind if the _fans_ think I'd only have sex with my husband." She drained her glass and grabbed for the bottle, pouring herself another glass and topping off Renee's. "What I _do_ mind is that _Dolph_ seems to see me the same way."

"There's nothing wrong with-" Renee begain, then stopped as she realized the implication of the words. "Are you saying..."

May nodded, taking a gulp from her glass, "We've been dating for two months, and I'm no closer to knowing him in the biblical sense, then I was the first night we went out."

End of Part One

* * *

Very special thanks to AeonBlue for her help with this story. From giving me the name of the bar, to general hand-holding and butt kicking ("I don't wanna write!" "Yes you do!" "No, I wanna play Candy Crush and look up weird articles on the net!" "No, you don't, you want to write!" "Fine, I'll write!") she's been a major source of inspiration for this story. If you like this story and want to show appreciation for her efforts? Go check out her stuff. I highly recommend _The Tau Hypothesis_ , it's an awesome story. And if you like it (which, if you give it a chance, you will) show the lady some love and leave a review, so she's inspired.

Until Next Time

Peace Out

Willow


	2. Chapter 2

**WCW**

 **Part Two**

"We've done some kissing, we've done some necking, we've even done some dry humping, clothes on, but that's the farthest we've ever gone." May put her glass on the table, rather loudly, and looked at Renee without a trace of amusement in her expression. "What's _wrong_ with me? Why doesn't he _want_ me? He's giving me confusing signals, he takes me out, he acts like we're an item, he kisses me so well that my _toes_ feel it, but yet... he won't go any further."

"Maybe he's waiting for you to make the first move?" Renee suggested.

"I kissed him that first night we went out," May said. "We went to IHOP."

Renee laughed, feeling the effects of the wine. She wasn't drunk, but she was pleasantly buzzed. " _Everyone_ knows about that."

"We did make it kind of memorable," May admitted with a mock-guilty smile. The dancing she and Dolph had done in the parking lot had made it to You Tube and then had spread to almost every wrestling site that could have an embedded video. It made it to facebook, to be posted and re-posted, comments ranging from "Aw, isn't that sweet?" to the implication that Dolph was crazy. Most of the comments were along the line of Dolph was a wonderful guy to do it, with a few guys commenting that May had better give him any sexual favor he wanted after doing that. At first the WWE hadn't been quite sure what to make of it, but when the publicity for it was favorable, they put the video on their website and started acting like the whole thing had been their idea. At first, for copyright purposes, they muted the video, but then they were contacted by the copyright holder with permission to unmute the video, because at this point, the song was so old and the viral video had pushed it back into the limelight, leading to a sudden spike in internet sales.

"That _must_ have lead to fanfics," Renee said, slyly.

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to check," May said, shrugging. "But if it did, I'll bet they were sweet and nice and they ended with Dolph offering to call my dad and ask permission to date me." She stared morosely at her glass before taking another swallow. "Do we need another bottle? I know I need more."

"Maybe just another glass?" Renee suggested, knowing another bottle would push her over the edge to sloppy drunk and she didn't want to be sloppy drunk. May, on the other hand, looked fairly sober, considering she had probably drunk slightly more than her share of both bottles. "For a tiny thing, you can hold your liquor."

"Yeah, I think I got that from Grandpa," May admitted, looking around and catching Mandy's attention, motioning her over. "He can out drink anyone. I keep waiting to find out his liver exploded, but so far, so good." She knocked her knuckles on the table.

Renee laughed. "Your grandfather is awesome," she said. She had met him, along with other members of the WWE. Any show done near New York, he was there, proud as hell to cheer on his granddaughter and he'd also shown up at any dinners May's mother threw for the members of the WWE when they were actually in New York.

The were interrupted by Mandy coming over. May ordered a glass of house white. When she left, May downed the last of the Cava in her glass and frowned. "But, yeah, I kissed Dolph on that first date, and we've since done a lot of kissing, and some heavy petting, but it never goes further. And I don't know why."

Renee frowned now, trying to think through the bubbly alcohol fog wrapping around her brain. "Maybe it's because Alicia has a big mouth?" she offered.

May looked at her. "I've wondered if that's part of it," she said, biting her lip. "I know Alicia told everyone who would listen that Seth was... my first, but that's the point, he _was_ my first. Does that mean he has to be my _only?"_

"God, I hope not," Renee mumbled. "Especially if the rumors are true..." her voice trailed off, then she put her hand over her mouth as if realizing what she said. "Sorry!"

"What rumors?" May demanded, looking Renee as if she wasn't sure if she should laugh or grab her. "Tell me, what rumors!"

"Nothing about you!" Renee assured her. "But..." she flushed scarlet, a combination of embarrassment and sparkling wine. "Oh! I can't-"

"Tell me!" May demanded again, staring at her, eyes only slightly bloodshot. "Tell me or when Mandy returns with my glass, I'll order two more _bottles_ and make you drink one until you do tell me."

"You make me drink another bottle and all I'll do is pass out," Renee reminded her, grinning. "But I'll probably puke first, on _you."_

"Good point," May said, nodding to Mandy who delivered her drink and then walked away, sensing the two girls were at a point in their conversation where they didn't want an overly friendly waitress butting in. "But please, tell me!" she begged, taking a sip from the newly delivered glass. "Did someone say something about Seth and I?"

"Not you, Seth," Renee said, waving her hands as if by doing so, she could collect her thoughts. "You know how it is in the locker room, May. You've been here long enough. People say stuff."

"About Seth?" May asked, shaking her head. "How much is there to say? He had his girlfriend who wasn't in the WWE, then when they broke up, it was Dwonna-"

"- _D_ _wonna_ _?"_ Renee interrupted, staring at her. " _D_ _wonna_ _?"_

"Oh, fuck," May slammed her head to her forehead. "I'm more drunk than I thought. You did _not_ hear that."

"Oh, yes I did!" Renee disagreed, "I heard that just fine. Dwonna? You call her _Dwo_ _nna_ _?"_ She laughed again.

"Dwonna Dwuprey," May said, flushing a color that was somewhere between red and purple. "And, well, it's not as bad as you think.

" _Dw_ _onna Dwuprey_ _?"_ Renee hooted the words and then laughed even harder. "Oh god!"

"It was my sister!" May protested, still looking embarrassed. "Thia! She was young and she had this habit of thinking D was followed by 'w'. We were talking bout Donna at dinner and she was there, of course."

"-Who brought it up?" Renee interrupted to ask.

"Seth," May admitted. "I think we were talking about movies and her latest had just come out, my sister Thia wanted to join in the conversation, and she called her Dwonna Dwuprey" May shrugged, trying to pass this off as no big deal.

"What did Seth do?"

May shrugged again, taking another sip of wine. "I think he was going to pretend he hadn't heard her say it that way. But my whole family started laughing about it, and..." May's voice trailed off as she remembered the scene vividly, her brothers and sisters, even her parents and her grandparents, all chuckling and giggling over it, and Thia looking pleased, knowing she had caused the merriment, even if she wasn't quite sure how. "Let's just say Seth wasn't the happiest person in the world."

"He got upset at a _toddler?"_ Renee looked indignant.

"No, he didn't get upset at Thia, but I think he thought my family was a bunch of low-brow, inbred hicks for laughing so hard at it." May snorted. "That man never did have a sense of humor when it came to _that_ woman. I'm glad they're happy together, but they take themselves and each other _way_ too seriously."

"That's the truth," Renee agreed.

"So, as I was saying," May said, trying to bring some dignity back in the situation, "Seth went from his girlfriend out of the business to Donna-"

"-Dwonna!" Renee interrupted, giggling again.

" _Donna!"_ May repeated, giggling herself now. "To me, and except for accidentally telling Alicia Big Mouth that he was my first, I never said a word about his, uh, horizontal wrestling skills, so what does the locker room say?"

"Oh you know," it was Renee's turn to look embarrassed. "When Shield was around, people talked... and girls speculated about them, you know how it goes."

"Yeah, I know how it _goes,"_ May said, "But what did they _say?_ And what does Seth have to do with it?"

Renee finished the last of her glass, only slightly more than a sip, before answering. "Well, there was speculation about what each one would be like, you know, in bed."

"Okay," May agreed, and made a circular motion with her hands, encouraging Renee to continue.

"Everyone said that Roman would be all sweet and romantic. He'd bring you flowers, take you to dinner, compliment you, and then make sweet love all night long." Renee said, only turning slightly pink.

"Then he'd be kind enough to sleep in the wet spot," May murmured.

At this Renee burst out laughing. "Okay, crude, but yeah! Dean, on the other hand-" She stopped abruptly and flushed. "I'm not saying this _is_ how Dean is, but the speculation was that Dean would grab you and ravish you. You know what I mean, you'd end up making it in every single room in the house and both of you would wake up in the bathroom."

"Covered in cherry frosting and bruises, and neither of your remembering exactly how it happened?" May finished, grinning, "but knowing it was pretty awesome?"

"Something like that," Renee agreed.

"So, _is_ it like that?"

"I'm not telling!" Renee squeaked.

"Fine, fine, be that way," May said, sighing. "Okay then, what about Seth? What did they say Seth would be like?"

"The general consensus was that Seth would tell you every single thing you did wrong and tell you how to make it better... for _him."_ Renee admitted.

May's eyes were wide and she stared at Renee. "I just thought he was like that because I was new to the game!" she finally said.

Renee's expression was a mirror of May's. "No!" she gasped, "He really did criticize you?"

May shrugged. "Not quite like you put it, but he was quick to give me advice."

"Asshole," Renee mumbled.

May shrugged again. "I wasn't that upset. I _was_ new to it all, I would rather he was honest than to just get bored with me because I didn't know anything."

"Yeah, advice to make _him_ happy," Renee growled, shaking her head. "What about you?"

"He-" May began, then took a sip of her wine. "Look, I don't want to talk about that, okay? It's my fault too, I didn't tell him I was a virgin when I hooked up with him in that bar, so it isn't like he took _advantage_ of me, I pushed myself on him. Not to mention, Seth and I are over. He's with Donna-"

"Dwonna," Renee interrupted, giggling.

" _Donna_!" May repeated. "He's with _Donna_ and the two of them _are_ happy, so I can't fault that. I mean, at least they're getting some, which is more than I can say for me." She sighed.

"Again, maybe Dolph is nervous because, well, he knows Seth was your first," Renee suggested. "And after all that crap with Amy, he might be worried that you're worried."

"Crap with Amy?" May looked at her. "You mean the comedian he dated?"

"Yeah," Renee said, looking at her, "Uh, you know about her, don't you?"

May shrugged. "I know they dated, I know he still keeps in touch with her. I mean, he responds to her tweets and stuff. They seem to be comfortable in the 'we're still friends' zone."

Her own glass empty, Renee grabbed May's glass, which was only a quarter full, and drained it. "Oh, Girlfriend, if that's all you've heard, you don't know that half of it." She looked around for Mandy. "We'd better order another bottle."

* * *

"Do you think May is into me?"

Dean looked up from the mini refrigerator, hand pausing from grabbing a beer. "What?" he turned to stare at Dolph who was sitting on the bed, looking fairly morose for Dolph.

"Do you think May is into me?" Dolph repeated. The show was over and they were in Dean and Renee's room together. Dean had promised Renee he wouldn't go out and party that night, so he and Dolph had decided to go to Dean's room and have a few drinks together and wait for the girls to get back.

"I don't know," Dean said, continuing where he had left off, and actually grabbing the beer this time. He pulled it out and tossed it easily to Dolph, who caught it gently and held it for a moment, making sure the bubbles had calmed down before opening it. "We only have science together and she's not my lab partner." Dean grabbed another beer for himself and straightened up, closing the refrigerator door. "But if you want, I can have Renee give her a note during study hall."

"Ha-ha, very funny," Dolph muttered, opening his beer, the second one of the night, and taking a healthy swallow.

"Dude, you voluntarily waltzed with her in the parking lot of IHOP," Dean reminded him, sitting down on the other bed. He liked when Renee and he could get a room with two beds, rather than one. There was something satisfying about having one bed as a playground and then to have another, clean bed to sleep in. Dolph was laying on the playground bed, a fact that Dean had no intention of telling him. "If that didn't score major points with her, then she's too much maintenance. And I know for a fact, she is not a high maintenance type of woman, so what brought this on? The fact that she and Renee are having a drink-and-be-bitchy night?"

"Yeah, I just-" Dolph began, then stopped and frowned. "How do _you_ know she's not a high maintenance type of woman?" he asked, the hint of a growl in his voice.

"Easy, *Noodles, don't jump to any conclusions," Dean said with a chuckle. "I'm just remembering when she was dating Seth, half the time it was like she never existed." When this earned him a murderous look from Dolph, Dean sat up straight, a puzzled look on his face. "What?"

"That's because to _Seth_ , she didn't really exist," Dolph said, surprised at the venom that crept into his voice. In an effort to calm himself down, give a little space between words, he brought his bottle to his lips and drank down a good quarter of the bottle in one gulp.

"Yeah, she did," Dean protested, looking slightly bewildered as if he had no clue where this attack was coming from.

"No, she _didn't,"_ Dolph disagreed. "Dean, don't pretend everything was all peachy-keen when they dated. You and your buddy _Romy_ treated her like dirt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Don't play stupid, it works in the ring, but not here," Dolph said. "She's forgiven you, I guess, so I need to be the bigger man, and do the same, and I have, but that doesn't mean I _forget_ , you know? May and I were friends then, just friends. She and my brother were good friends back when they were both in NXT and it gave us a common ground. But still, I'm not stupid. She never talked about it, but it was always there."

"What was there?" Dean asked, upper lip curled in an expression of almost bewilderment. "I'm not playing stupid, Dolph, I swear, I really don't know what you're talking about."

"The way you and Roman treated May!" Dolph said, louder and sharper than he intended. "Okay, I get it, Roman and Donna somehow magically bonded, even thought the man has his own sisters, somehow they didn't fill a void in his life, that Donna could fill. I think it's fucking _creepy,_ but I get it. I wonder if his _wife_ gets it, but that's their problem. So, yeah, given that Roman thinks Donna hung the fucking moon, I get why he was pissed off at Seth and even a bit at May at first. But Jesus Christ, Seth and Donna were _over."_

"Yeah, we all know that," Dean said, trying not to roll his eyes. "Your point?"

"My point is that May was innocent of _any_ wrongdoing. Even _Seth_ knew enough not to paint her with the blame brush, which, actually surprised me." Dolph drained down the rest of the bottle and went over to the refrigerator and helped himself to another.

"Please, Dolph, help yourself," Dean muttered under his breath. He wasn't really worried about it, it wasn't really a mini bar, where they charged twelve dollars for a beer, it was a small refrigerator kept in the room for the convenience of the guests and he had stocked it with beer himself, but he was surprised Dolph hadn't asked, or at least announced he was going to help himself. "Yeah, again, where are we going with this?"

"May is the one who _paid_ for it, she paid for _everything_ and she paid for _two years_ ," Dolph said, a little surprised himself at how upset he was getting about this. "Roman and you forgave Seth, the whole brotherhood thing, I guess, but Roman couldn't bring himself to forgive May, who never did anything wrong in the first place!" He opened his beer and took a sip as he went back to the bed to sit down.

"How did she pay?" Dean asked, tipping his head to one side.

"She paid by being snubbed by Roman. You too, in truth, but mostly Roman."

"How so?"

"Oh, don't be dense," Dolph said, shaking his head. "Everyone in the locker room saw it. Everyone. If May and Seth were in catering together and Roman came in, he'd look at them, then go and sit somewhere else. If May walked in and Roman and Seth were sitting together, she would look at Seth and he would give her that, 'please don't join us,' look, and May would slink off to sit somewhere else."

"Yeah, when it comes to Donna, Roman is a real dick," Dean said casually, treating it as the common knowledge it was. "I don't get it either, I mean, she's okay and she makes Seth happy, but I don't really see why all the higher ups treat her like her shit doesn't stink. She's okay, but she was also coddled right to the top. I mean, she's Seth's lady and for that, I get along with her, but Renee has pointed out she's got a raging ego and I see it. But really, is it May's goal in life to be buddies with Roman Reigns?"

"No," Dolph said. "Well, I don't think so now, but there was a time when she was dating Seth where she wanted all of you folks to get along. She gets along great with Renee. But when it came to things like...going out as a group, as you three were prone to do, May didn't go with you! Because of Roman."

"Guys night out," Dean said, shrugging. "Like right now, you and I are drinking in my hotel room, because the ladies are having a night out. Sometimes Seth, me and Roman went out together, just the guys."

"How often did you or now do you have guys only nights, now that Seth is back with Donna?" Dolph asked, pointedly.

Dean thought about it for a moment, and frowned. "Okay, I see your point." The truth was, if the three of them did decide to go and grab something to eat after a show, or have a few drinks, Donna always tagged along. He never thought about it much, because Roman was really close to Donna, and in some ways, she was one of the guys. But, now that Dolph was being so blunt about it, he could remember a few times when Renee had gone along with them, and May had not. Renee had asked once, why May didn't join them, and Seth had brushed it off with some excuse, she had to catch up on emails to her family, or she was just too tired. Dean wondered now, if those excuses were as lame as they sounded.

"Seth acted like he was single when he dated May," Dolph said. "I'm not saying he cheated on her, but even when you guys were in Florida, or someplace Roman's wife was around, all of you went out together, but _May stayed back at the hotel_. Do you understand how that must have made her _feel?"_ He drank another swallow from the bottle, then frowned at it, realizing he'd better sip or he was going to end up getting hammered and he really didn't want to get hammered tonight.

"I have no clue how that made her feel," Dean said, finishing his own bottle and going to get another one. "She never said anything, at least not that I heard about it. If she said anything to Seth about it, he never told us."

"She probably didn't," Dolph admitted. "But that didn't mean she didn't _feel_ anything. God, Dean, didn't you see it, or didn't Roman see it, or were the two of you too busy crying because Donna wasn't around?"

"See what?" Dean asked, ignoring the Donna remark.

"Seth was using May like she was a hooker or something!" Dolph cried out, and this time no one could mistake the anger in his voice. "'Hey, let me go out and drink with my buddies, then I'll come back and screw you, if we're both awake!' Can you imagine how that made May _feel?_ The girl was a virgin when she went to bed with Seth-"

"She didn't tell him she was a virgin," Dean interrupted. "You can't pin that one on Seth. She came on to him at the bar, and acted like she'd done this before."

"I'm not pinning it on Seth!" Dolph drained the bottle and went for another one, stuck somewhere between 'be careful' and 'screw this I'm angry.' He threw the old bottle in the trash and helped himself to another beer. "At least not the first night. But I'm sure he knew _after_ that. May would have told him. Maybe not the morning after, but some time in the first week. So he _knew_ he was her first, and he _still_ treated her like a piece of meat! And not even _good_ meat, the cheap stuff!"

Dean tipped his head back and roared with laughter.

Dolph glared at him. "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is," Dean said, still laughing as he spoke, "Dolph, we all know May didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, so why did Roman treat her like shit?" Dolph asked. "I mean, Donna left to pursue her acting career. Yeah, she thought that she and Seth were still an item, but apparently Seth didn't. It was a horrible misunderstanding that May got caught in the middle of. So why did Roman act like May had broken them up? Donna and Seth were already on the skids at that point, everyone saw it. Seth couldn't deal with her ego! So why did Roman take it out on May? It wasn't fair!"

"No, it wasn't," Dean said, "It was pretty damned shitty of him. But, that's on _him_ , it's not on May. It's not May's fault Roman was being a dick."

"But do you think May didn't suffer because of that?" Dolph asked. "Do you think May didn't feel like an outsider. Jesus, the day I asked her to go to IHOP with me, she asked me if everyone on the roster was feeling sorry for her, if they looked at her as a temporary resting place for Seth's dick while he was away from his one twue wuv, Donna. Roman's Seth's and in part _your_ attitude left that woman feeling like she was nothing. Seth was her first... lover, for lack of a better term, and he totally didn't appreciate what a gift she gave him, what trust she put in him. How did he reward her? By making sure she knew, every second of every day, that she was not Donna Duprey. And he did that to her for two years!"

"If things were that miserable, then why didn't she leave him?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Dolph admitted. "Maybe it's for the same reason people stay with people who physically abuse them. You keep being made to feel like you're no good for anything but being abused, and after awhile, you believe it. You stay with that person because they make you feel like they're the only one who will put up with your crap."

"I don't know, May seems to have a pretty good sense of self," Dean said. "I mean, she knows she's a good wrestler, and she is. I'm not saying she's got ego, like Donna, but she _is_ good. If Trips had shown the same interest in her that he showed to Donna, there's no reason why May wouldn't have been as popular as Donna."

"I don't know, there's something weird about how popular Donna is," Dolph said darkly. "It makes absolutely no sense. Yes, I can see her being popular enough, but for some reason, it's like that woman put a spell over the WWE universe. I swear, she's got some inward knowledge of who she needs to pander to and who she doesn't."

"Donna's got issues of her own," Dean said, feeling that he needed to deflect the conversation away from Donna. "And none of this is telling me why you're upset that May is out talking with Renee tonight. Why do you care? It's just a girls night out. A chance for them to extend the claws a bit, without hurting anyone."

"I care because I want to do everything right!" Dolph said. "You know my past, you know about Amy, you read the gossip rags, you know my reputation!"

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, so, I walked into things with May knowing that I've already got a few strikes against me. Let's face it, my reputation is that of a man whore. Hell, let's not even put the man in front of it. If it's a bad term for women, it's a bad term for men too. My reputation is that of a whore. I don't want May to see me as that! I don't want her to see me as my reputation, because I'm not just my reputation. I want her to see who _I_ am!"

Dean stared at him in disbelief. "Holy shit!" he finally said.

"What?"

"You aren't _falling_ for May," Dean said, "You've _fallen_ for May. Past tense. You're head over heals."

Dolph glared at him, part of him wanting to punch him in the face, but realizing that he didn't want to harm Dean because Dean was full of it, he wanted to harm Dean, because somehow, in Dolph's semi intoxicating rant, Dean discovered the truth.

End of Part Two.

* * *

* _Noodles_ comes from 1Seddiefan. She had Dean and Dolph as a tag team in her world, and Dean joked that Dolph's hair looked like noodles. Check her stuff out, it's mostly short stories, but she's got a good way with dialog.


	3. Chapter 3

**WCW**

 **Part Three**

"I'm going to quote the bible here," Dean said, as he took another sip of his beer. "Old testament, even. Samuel 1:19, 'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.'" He laughed again. "Damn, Dolph, the playboy has been bitten, but good."

"Very funny," Dolph said, but he didn't deny it, knowing it was stupid at this point. Dean was right, Dolph wasn't falling for May, he had already made that tumble. He wasn't even sure if he had been aware of it until now, but that didn't make it any less true. He couldn't pinpoint a time it had happened, but it _had_ happened, and since it was out in the open, raw and painful like a sore that wouldn't heal, Dolph suspected it had happened while May and Seth were still dating. He remembered seeing them together and more than a few times, wanting to pull May aside and ask her what she was doing with him. He wasn't making her happy, he was using her as someone to pass the time with until he could figure out how to get Donna back. He remembered thinking that May deserved more than that, she deserved someone who would want to be with her, someone who would appreciate her for who she was. And all that time when he thought she deserved _someone_ better, someone was really him. Well, at least he _hoped_ it was him.

"It _is_ funny," Dean insisted, chuckling again. "The Show-off, the super _stud_ of the WWE, brought down by five feet of woman. But, I can't blame you, she's got a magnificent ass."

"Hey!" Dolph objected quickly.

"What?" Dean shrugged. "I'm not saying I'm gonna touch, but I'm not blind, I can't help but see it. C'mon, it's a perfect ass. Even _straight_ women love that ass. It's round, it's high, it's like a booty butt, but in sized small."

"Stop talking about her ass!" Dolph demanded, even though he had spent a lot of time himself admiring May's rear end and even telling her how much he admired it. For some reason, when Dean did it, it grated on him and he didn't know why.

"Yep, fallen hard," Dean said, nodding. "When you feel jealous just because someone else admires her ass, then you've staked a claim, at least in your mind. She must be hot stuff."

"I wouldn't know," Dolph said, before he could think and thus stop himself.

"What, did you hit your head-" Dean began, then stopped as the potential meaning of Dolph's words hit him. "Are you saying you two, _haven't?"_

"It's none of your _business._ " Dolph knew he had snapped at Dean, but knowing after the fact was too late. He also realized he might as well have hung a sign over his head, big, bold, flashing neon letters. "You're Right, Dean, May And I Have Not Done It." He hoped that if that sign did exist, that he could add the word, "Yet" to the end.

"Dude, what are you waiting for?" Dean asked, and laughed again, showing no sensitivity to Dolph's discomfort.

"I-I" Dolph began, then stopped, finished his beer, threw the bottle in the trash, and then went to the refrigerator for another. Yes, he wanted the beer, but he also wanted to stall for time, hoping that Dean would maybe sense his discomfort and change the subject.

Dean, however, wasn't buying it. "You-you, what?" he asked, then added, "Since you're there, get me another one too."

Dolph took two beers out of the refrigerator and handed him one. "If I told you, you'd think it was stupid, so why bother."

"Try me," Dean suggested, taking the beer and opening it. "I've heard a lot of stupid things in my life, so I doubt this will be the _stupidest_. That's got to be some comfort."

Dolph sat on the bed and opened his bottle and took a swallow. "I dunno. I mean, I want to. I'm even pretty sure _she_ wants to. We've gotten into some pretty _intense_ make out sessions and I'm always the one that pulls back."

"Oooookay," Dean said, drawing the word out to encourage Dolph.

"I'm not sure," Dolph admitted. "I know part of it is that I don't want her to feel rushed, you know? She felt she had to throw herself at Seth to get his attention. I want her to know she doesn't have to do that with me, that I'm not just looking for sex, I'm looking at her, all of her. Her company, her personality. I like talking to her, she's got a good wit and a sharp mind."

"I think she's got the point," Dean said, grinning. "If you two have been playing The Portrait of Eternal Foreplay this long, I'll bet my next paycheck she's pretty sure you like her for more than just the great sex, which you two have yet to have. And I don't think that's it. If you two have been having heavy make out sessions and she's totally getting into it, but you're the one pulling away from her, you've got the idea she wants you. So, it's got to be something else." He took another swallow of his beer. "So, what is it, your ex?"

Dolph sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because you mentioned your rep and your ex earlier," Dean said.

"I-I" Dolph ran his fingers through his hair again. "Aw, shit, man, when did you become Dr. Phil?"

At that, Dean laughed. "Don't change the subject. So is it Amy?"

"That's part of it," Dolph admitted. "Maybe a bigger part than I want to believe, but it is a part of it."

Dean nodded. "You know I'm not an internet junkie," he said. "In fact, I barely touch it. I've heard some stuff about what went down, Renee keeps up more with that than I do."

"What _do_ you know?" Dolph's curiosity was a bit on the morbid side.

Dean shrugged. "Renee said she broke up with you by text, which was a pretty crappy thing to do."

"And that's _all?"_ Dolph was a little surprised, he'd been sure that his and Amy's break up had been the talk of the locker room.

"Dude, she's not a gossip, believe it or not," Dean said. "I know about the text thing because we were talking about the worst ways to end a relationship, you know, joking and stuff and she said that how Amy broke up with you and we both agreed that would be about the worst way to do it."

"I wasn't thrilled with it, trust me," Dolph muttered darkly. "I thought at first she was joking or something. But nope, she was serious. But that wasn't the real problem. I mean, yeah, it was a shitty thing to do, but, we were both working on completely different schedules, so I figured it was more of an inability to arrange a time to do it face to face."

"So, she couldn't have _called_ you?" Dean took another sip of his beer.

"Yeah, I know, I _know!"_ Dolph shook his head and followed Dean's example by taking a swallow of his own beer. "But, I let that one go. It was what she said _later_ that really got me."

"What was that?"

Dolph looked down at the beer bottle, clasped in his hands and started peeling the label off, mostly to avoid looking at Dean. "She... she told people that I was too _athletic_ in bed."

Dolph expected Dean to toss his head back and roar with laughter, but instead his brows furrowed and he pondered what Dolph had said. After a bit, instead of tossing his head back, he shook it, slowly, thoughtfully. "Dude, that totally sucks."

"Tell me about it," Dolph said glumly.

* * *

"She said what?" May stared at Renee in disbelief.

"That he was too athletic in bed," Renee repeated, taking a sip of the Cava. She was trying to make it last, and keep from getting too drunk.

"Too _athletic?"_ May shook her head. "Like, what did she mean by that? That he had extreme stamina? Because that wouldn't bother me."

"I don't think I've ever met a person who it _would_ bother," Renee said. "Except for maybe a few senior citizens. No, it wasn't stamina. She made a whole big joke about it. Said he was ragdolling her."

"Ragdolling?" May's brows furrowed, then the meaning hit her. "Oh, wow!"

"Yeah."

May took another sip from her own glass, and shook her head as she absorbed what Renee was saying. "That's-that's intense," she finally said. "I mean, how do you recover from that?"

"Exactly," Renee agreed. "The guys in the locker room teased him about it too. I'm amazed you didn't hear about it."

"Now that I think about it, I might have, but not realized it," May said. She remembered various remarks said about Dolph, implying that he had quite a reputation as being eager in bed, and since they had started dating, every time she looked sore or tired, usually due to nothing more than an overly indulgent work-out, the other divas would make remarks that she had dismissed at the time, but now made her wonder. "I-I just didn't put it together." She shook her head, "That's... I don't know, low? Yeah, I guess low is the word I'm looking for. I mean, you can't fight with that. If he says he wasn't, people will joke. If he agrees, he's practically saying he was so overcome with lust every time he came near her, that he got carried away."

"Yeah," Renee nodded, having thought the same things herself. "It's a no win situation."

"I don't know if I buy it," May said. "In fact, I don't buy it. I know Dolph. Maybe not in the biblical sense, but I know him as a person. If Amy had told him to take it easy, he would have. I mean, she's a comedian, not an athlete, he would have totally respected her wishes if she'd said to him, 'look, I get it, you're in peek physical condition, but I don't work out eight hours a day. Can you be a little more gentle?'"

"I know," Renee agreed. "I mean, I don't know him like you do, but Amy made it sound like he was attacking her or something."

"That's bullshit," May's jaw tightened and her fingers curled around her wine glass. "I mean, she might as well say he raped her. Why would you say that about someone?"

"She's a comedian," Renee said. "She likes shocking people and hey, making jokes about your ex ragdolling you is going to get some serious laughs with the right crowd."

"Yeah, in other words, all that matters is that people are laughing at what she says," May muttered darkly, "Who cares who you hurt, right?"

"Something like that," Renee agreed.

May shook her head again, the tiny beads clicking around her head. "I get that it could be funny if done correctly, but gesh, she had to point him out? I mean, she could have talked about 'a guy I once dated,' and let people speculate without singling someone out, but she deliberately mentioned his name. That's what's bothering me." She took another sip of the wine. "Poor Dolph." She shook her head yet again, then looked at Renee. "So, do we finish the bottle? or do you want to get back to Dean?"

"Maybe we should go," Renee said.

"I agree," May said, reaching for her purse.

* * *

Dolph wasn't staggering when he left Dean's room, but the hallway suddenly seemed a lot longer than it had before. He was on the other end, and the walk seemed to be taking longer than he thought it should.

Two doors down from his room, he paused. He was standing in front of the door to May's room, and he knew she was back. Renee had come back to Dean's room, and told him May had gone to her room. Renee had seemed very... _happy_ when she came back, her cheeks flushed from the wine. Dolph wondered if May was in the same condition.

He stared at the door, debating if he should knock, telling himself he was just going to check and make sure she was okay, when the door opened and he saw May standing there, wearing, what looked like a pair of well-worn men's green, flannel pajamas. She didn't say a word, but grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"So, did you have a good time?" he asked her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was officially a question, but it came across sounding more like a demand.

"Tell you what?" he asked, noting that even though her sleepwear was obviously only meant for comfort, May somehow managed to make them look sexy as hell.

"About Amy," she said, her voice soft. She walked into the room and sat down on the queen sized bed.

"I figured you knew?" his voice raised on the last word, making it sound like a question. He turned so he could still see her, but stayed in the same place, not sure what he should do.

"I knew you dated her," May said. "I knew you were still friendly with her. I didn't know what she was saying about you."

He shrugged and bit his lip, wondering if she was worried now, afraid that at some point, he'd just grab her and start- _No, don't think that way!_ he ordered himself, _She's not_ _ **like**_ _that_. "I didn't think it was important?" The excuse sounded lame to his ears.

"I'm not buying that," May said, shaking her head.

"Nobody seems to be buying much of what I'm saying tonight," he admitted.

She shook he head. "Look, I think what Amy did was wrong and _terrible,"_ she said. "And I understand that you don't just get over something like that. But Dolph, I'm not Amy, you know? I'm May."

"Thank god," he said, still standing there, still not quite sure what he should do, wishing he hadn't drank so much.

"Look, I know you know way too much about my relationship with Seth," May said, sighing. "Alicia has a big mouth, and I've talked about it. The locker room is small. And I know I made some bad mistakes. But you know, I'm not as fragile as you think, physically or emotionally. Yeah, I felt emotionally battered after Seth, and I think I had the right to feel that way, but I don't feel that way anymore.

He kept his gaze on her. "I'm glad," he said. Part of him felt he should do _something_ go over to her, sit down next to her, but he felt like his feet were frozen to the spot.

He didn't have to move though, because she rose from the bed and walked over to him. "Look, I know I was too forward with Seth, I should have slowed down and thought before I acted. And that did burn me. I swore when we broke up, I'd never do anything like that again. So, maybe I've been sending you the wrong signals." He opened his mouth to protest, but she raised a finger and put it on his lips. "Let me finish. I think I was waiting for _you_ to take the big step, because _I'm_ the one that propositioned Seth. And I think you were afraid to take the lead because you were wondering if I'd heard about Amy and you and if I'd be scared. Does that sound about right?"

He had wanted to speak before she put her finger on his lips, but now it was like he was struck dumb, so he merely nodded. _Brilliant,_ his mind screamed _. Just nod like an idiot_.

"I thought so," May said, nodding. "Look, Dolph, I don't care what went on between you and Amy. I don't believe her story about why the two of you broke up, that isn't you. I mean, I'm not saying that maybe the two of you didn't have enthusiastic sex a time or two... but every couple does that. What I _don't_ believe is how she made it out to be so terrible she had to break up with you. I know you, Dolph. I know you wouldn't _do_ that."

Again, he nodded.

"So, I have an idea," May said, "How about we stop worrying about who we dated and how they felt and what they did. How about if we just decide that I'm May, you're Dolph, and that we're free to do what we want." She drew in a deep breath. "Including asking you to spend the night...here...in my room. How does that sound?"

He still couldn't speak, but he nodded, then it occurred to him that in some situations, actions spoke better than words. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her, she returned his embrace, her body melting into his.

While he thought she looked really cute in those silly pajamas she wore, later he would think that those pajamas looked best when hastily tossed to the floor.

The End


End file.
